


The Last Temple

by maleficstardustdragon



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: I hate tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maleficstardustdragon/pseuds/maleficstardustdragon
Summary: The glimpse Akira had caught of the Emperor had been more than enough to shatter her racing heart. She stopped running when she had no choice but to catch her breath as her lungs burnt and knees weakened. She disappeared into the forest and knelt between trees, clutching Possamumon closer against her chest.“He laughs… exactly like Sam.” she whispered, hands trembling and tears slipping down her face.Why would Ken do this?She sat in the grass, waiting and listening to a heavy silence. They must have lost him. She lowered Possamumon to the ground and looked over the gash in her tail, wiping blood away with a cardigan sleeve. Never before had Akira needed to be fearful in the digital world, but with Possamumon wounded and with all they had heard about the Emperor--A roar tore through the trees and the ground shook. Akira scooped Possamumon back into her arms and proceeded through the woods, warm tears obscuring her vision.Doesn’t he remember me?
Kudos: 3





	The Last Temple

The glimpse Akira had caught of the Emperor had been more than enough to shatter her racing heart. She stopped running when she had no choice but to catch her breath as her lungs burnt and knees weakened. She disappeared into the forest and knelt between trees, clutching Possamumon closer against her chest. 

“He laughs… exactly like Sam.” she whispered, hands trembling and tears slipping down her face. 

Why would Ken do this?

She sat in the grass, waiting and listening to a heavy silence. They must have lost him. She lowered Possamumon to the ground and looked over the gash in her tail, wiping blood away with a cardigan sleeve. Never before had Akira needed to be fearful in the digital world, but with Possamumon wounded and with all they had heard about the Emperor--

A roar tore through the trees and the ground shook. Akira scooped Possamumon back into her arms and proceeded through the woods, warm tears obscuring her vision.

Doesn’t he remember me?

Akira didn’t care what happened to herself. She would keep running solely for Possamumon. She would get as far as she could and… then what?

Ken had countless digimon at his command, while Akira had to carry her half-conscious partner. 

Possamumon murmured, “I’m sorry…”

“Wh-what? No… It’s alright. We’ll be fine.”

“You shouldn’t have to protect me. I’m supposed to be the one here for you. I’m sorry.” she said faintly before passing out.

Akira kissed her ear. She had to get them to safety, but where?

Wings cut through the air overhead, and Akira dropped closer to the ground, bowing over Possamumon and squeezing her eyes shut.

“ _ Rosetta Stone! _ ”

What?

“ _ Tempest Wing! _ ”

Akira whimpered, heart pounding as fear further consumed her. She wept, heated nausea accumulating in her head. Before she fainted, steps approached urgently, and she sobbed once more while Possamumon was pulled out from under her.

When Akira awoke, she panicked not because of the disorientation of waking somewhere new, but because of Possamumon’s absence from her arms. Fortunately when she sat up her violet gaze soon landed on Possamumon, who was slowly eating some apple slices.

“Kari! She’s up!” a pink haired girl shouted.

“Akira!” Possamumon abandoned the apple to come snuggle.

“You’re all better,” Akira noticed, looking over her tail. Digimon healed fast, it seemed.

“I’m tired.”

“I am too. And sore.” Akira stroked her fur and glanced to the pink haired girl--and the bird observing nearby. “Hello…”

“Well hi there! I’m Yolei, and this is Hawkmon!” she said as Kari stepped in. Kari smiled, stating, “We’re so glad we got there in time to help you and Possamumon.”

“I am as well. Thank you…” When Akira stood, white edged in her vision. She returned to bed and laid back. “I didn’t know other people lived in the digital world. I haven’t encountered them before the Emperor.”

Kari’s brows furrowed. “Lived in? You… Live there? As in… at all times?”

Akira nodded, languidly petting Possamumon. 

“That’s bizarre!” Yolei exclaimed. “What do you mean? How long have you been in there? Did you get lost? Or stuck?”

Kari laid a hand on Yolei’s shoulder. “She’s tired. We shouldn’t interrogate her. Akira, I’ve got some tea for you when you sit up again.”

Hawkmon remarked, “Quite right, it seems as though she has been through a lot! Oh goodness--You’re making her cry!”

“No, it’s not any of that…” Akira said, rubbing her eyes. She had never wanted to return to the human world, but it was Ken who weighed heavily on her heart. “But uhm… I wasn’t stuck, no. I chose to remain as soon as I arrived. I can’t be certain how long it’s been.”

Yolei provided the date; Akira was silent for a moment before muttering, “I see. It’s been several years. I would like to get back soon, yet… It’s gotten so dangerous there. What are we to do?”

“You haven’t been out of the digital world in years, and getting back is your concern??” Yolei stared until Kari guided her out of her bedroom and into the hall. 

“Listen. Whatever her reason... has got to be painful.” Kari whispered. “Whatever she’s been needing so badly to avoid... that she would vanish into the digital world by choice…”

“We can’t be harboring some missing girl! Do you want someone to think we kidnapped her?”

“Oh, that’s just dumb. She needs our help.” Kari shook her head, stepping back into the room and coming to sit beside Akira. “Oh! Your necklace is the shape of a possum! That’s super cute.” Kari smiled, pointing to the diamond Possamumon-shaped pendant. 

Akira slowly returned the smile, but her eyes carried a realm of sadness. “Yes, thank you… A gift from Sam.”

Osamu… I can’t stay here. Don’t make me. Please, don’t make me.

Oh, how she feared being unable to return to the digital world. The thought alone lined her eyes in fresh tears and tightened her chest.

“Will it hurt Possamumon to be in this world?”

Hawkmon verified, “Of course not!”

“I thought I might lose her… I was so afraid.” Akira said quietly. 

“Will you tell us how to get you home?” Kari asked gently.

“This world will never be my home. My home is a stable, peaceful digital world. To be there is as if living in a dream.”

“But this WAS your world once!” Yolei demanded, “What happened?!”

Kari scowled and Akira was silent.

When Kari informed Izzy of the situation, he remarked as she listened to his typing, “The name does sound familiar, but I can’t place it. Ah! Yes… Okay, I found information on her. She went missing about four years ago. She was 13 at the time, with no leads to help the case. Suicide was assumed, but the reports don’t specify why.”

“What did he say!” Yolei demanded. She took the phone, and Izzy repeated himself until Kari grabbed it back, waved Yolei away and continued listening to Izzy over the phone.

“Whatever it is, she isn’t going to tell us.” Kari told Izzy while Yolei went back upstairs to bother Akira as she drank the tea.

“They thought you ran off somewhere to kill yourself?!”

Akira blinked at this. “Oh. I suppose they would. Okay.” She was ultimately unfazed by this knowledge, which made Yolei feel even more nosy and perplexed about the whole thing. “The affairs of this world are no concern of mine.” Akira added calmly as Possamumon ate more apples. 

Yolei even more strongly felt the need to convince Kari they had to call the police. She left the room again, but Akira and Possamumon had vanished by the time they returned.

\---

“I’m going to kick his ass!” Davis declared when Yolei filled him in on the recent adventure. “Ken freakin sucks. God.”

“But Possamumon is okay now? Right?” Veemon inquired.

“She’s fine,” Kari nodded. “But I guess they returned to the digital world. We’ve got to find them before they get into more trouble.”

“They shouldn’t be in there alone.” Cody quietly remarked. “It makes it way too easy… for him to hurt them more.”

“Way to go, running Akira off, Yolei.” Kari said flatly.

“I hope she doesn’t try to confront Ken alone. Imagine how super stupid that would be!” said Davis.

Silence fell over the room.


End file.
